kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Armegeddon
Name: Armageddon Height: 105 meters Weight: 75,000 tons Gender: Refers to himself as "male", but has no true gender Combat Style: Close Quarters Combat, though has a few ranged attacks up his sleeve Primary attacks: Claw strikes, Bite, Tail Swipe, Extendable tendrils Secondary attacks: Eye Beams, Energy-stealing breath, Rifts (passive ability) Primary Weapon: Claws, tail Secondary Weapon: Jaws, ranged attacks Energy style: Hunger Movement: Heavy-footed and forward oriented. Armageddon can move surprisingly fast when moving straight, but is not very agile due to his sheer size and bulk. Overview: A inter-dimensional abomination from a time long forgotten by mortals, Armageddon has earned his name "The Harbinger of the Apocalypse" for good reason. The beast has been known to consume planets in his unending hunger and thirst for power. His raw brute strength, surprising intelligence, and eldritch powers make him a dangerous opponent. Origin: A beast born at the inception of existence, Armageddon lives only to destroy and consume. After being bested by an ancient entity, the blackened monster was trapped in an ancient seal, never meant to be released. Unfortunately, curious scientists found a way to break the seal, and unleashed this ancient terror upon the universe. Now, the beast devours everything it can find, and destroys what it cannot, in order to find his long lost rival. Can anything halt its hunt? Energy System: In order to thrive, Armageddon must constantly consume new beings to maintain his physical form. In battle, Armageddon may consume the surroundings to gain small amounts of energy, or can bite an opponent to absorb a vast amount of energy for a short period of time. When he consumes enough matter or energy, he will enter a superpowered mode, where his attacks will do extra damage. Ranged Combat: Armageddon's eye beams are good for pushback and damage, but consume a decent of energy and lock him in place. His breath attack is weaker but also gives him back some energy. Using his rifts to teleport consume his entire energy bar, but allow him to get in close to use his true strength: melee combat. Grappling: Armageddon's grapples are powerful, and efficient. He has 2 variations of grapples: those with his hands, and those with his extendable tendrils. The grapples with his hands are short-ranged, but can inflict nasty damage. The grapples with his tendrils can reach much farther than he can physically, though are weaker and more to set up opponents for combos. Melee Combat: Armageddon fights like a berserker, using his sheer size and weight to deliver punishing blows to his opponents. While his attacks are not very fast, a single combo can take out a considerable chunk of life. However, he must get very close to deliver his strongest attacks, as his tail is too slow for most opponents and his tendrils are very weak damage-wise. Weaknesses: Armageddon's bulk means that he can easily be peppered at range. Most of his ranged coverage moves consume vast amounts of energy to use, giving him few options outside of melee range. Also, his attack buff requires constant consumption of the environment or bites to keep up. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Black Kaiju Category:Mutant A